Mental Accusations
by Cawnenrose
Summary: To collect evidence for an upcoming, and seemingly hopeless case, Phoenix and Maya need to visit the CBI. Phoenix Wright & The Mentalist Crossover. Phoenix/Maya friendship, slight Jisbon.


-[ **A/N: All right so this is something different, I admit but it's all my online friend Jayy's fault! We were talking about how she wanted to Roleplay phoenix Wright badly and well, let's say I was rather busy with something else to try and help her need a bit so, we were talking about the fourth case in the second game, well, very briefly, when I thought about how in The Mentalist, Jane always has some solid pieces of evidence pointing to the killer. So, this was born a one-shot conversation between Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey.**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Phoenix Wright or The Mentalist. I just have fun mocking the character. ] -**

This case seemed impossible, from the first time he'd seen it but being his usual self, he couldn't help but take it, even if from what he could tell, there was no hope for his client. Dr. Harris Stornbitle, a senior surgeon has been accused of murdering his ex-wife days after she'd left the hospital the doctor worked at. The victim, according to the autopsy report he'd been given had been whacked with a blunt object three times over the head before being tied up and thrown over the back fence of her river-backed yard, where her body was found downstream by two hikers. Stornbitle swore that he didn't do it and all Phoenix could do was trust him. So now, Maya and he were trudging through the rain toward the CBI headquarters to meet with the officers who had made the arrest. They had a letter of allowance from Detective Gumshoe, who said they would need it, along with his words of advice to not show any weaknesses when facing the team. That had just confused him as the two had bordered the bus, waving goodbye to Gumshoe.

"This case looks hopeless" Phoenix sighed, shoulders hunched slightly as he held the umbrella over his head, eyes narrowed as he peered through the rain, trying to avoid the rush of people that all seemed to be going the opposite direction to what they were. Of course, Maya wasn't staying close to his side, claiming that she preferred walking in the rain than trying to hold up an umbrella like Phoenix was.

"Don't go saying that! I'm sure there is a speck of hope there! Like always!" Phoenix raised his eyebrows, looking at his younger companion who was looking around the street like a kid on their first trip to the playground, or to Maya, a spirit medium inside a food court. Shaking his head he lifted his head before grabbing Maya's shoulder lightly, directing her up a set of stairs that lead up to the headquarters. As soon as they got under shelter, Phoenix quickly put the umbrella down before glancing at Maya, who was soaking wet, her black hair flat against her head, almost completely and sighing, he stepped through the large glass doors into reception. It wasn't much different to most offices, a wooden, polished counter to the front, a walkway to the left side and large potplants beside the doors, also next to an umbrella rack. After setting down the black rain protection, he walked over to the counter, biting his lip as he tried to decide what to say, but Maya beat him to it.

"Hello! We're here to talk to..." She broke off, looking down at the piece of paper phoenix had almost scrunched up in his hand. Realising she was waiting, he clearing his voice, looking quickly down at Gumshoe's letter. "Agent Lisbon and Mr Jane," Phoenix finished quickly, gulping slightly as he glanced at Maya, who like always was looking around, taking in every aspect of the reception. After a moment the receptionist nodded and gestured for them to take a seat in a small room to the side. Nodding without a sound, Phoenix grabbed Maya's shoulders and guided her into the room, even forcing her to side down before he did with a sigh, realising that he'd accidentally crushed the note in his fingers. He shouldn't be acting like this, what hope did he have if he was this worried about this meeting. But then, Gumshoe's words hadn't exactly made this any easier.

_"So, we've got to talk to Agent Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane?" Phoenix asked slowly as Gumshoe nodded, handing him a letter before grinning. "That's right pal. This should get them to talk to you about the case, but if not, I'll call ahead so they know you're coming." Glancing at Maya who nodded, bowing slightly to Gumshoe, he nodded, glancing behind them as the bus they ere catching pulled up at the stop. "Well this is the bus, talk to you later Gumshoe," phoenix said briefly, turning around and handing Maya her bus ticket before moving toward the doors. A hand on his shoulder stopped his as Phoenix turned around to look at Gumshoe who now had a look of debate on his face. "Listen, pal, When you're talking to them, try not to be, y'know, scared or worried. Just, try not to show weakness when talking to that team, they play on it." Looking confused, phoenix nodded before turning and quickly boarding the bus, sitting next to Maya as she waved out the window before the doors close and the small bus shook slightly, giving out a groan as it pulled out into traffic._

"Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey?" The sudden sound of a female voice brought him back to his senses as he looked up to see a rather irritated woman standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a clear line of impatience across her face. Gulping, Phoenix nodded, standing up, Maya following his lead. She was shorter than he, maybe a year younger too but she held herself in a way which showed authority. Glancing up at a wall clock, he realised it wasn't even 10:00am yet, their bus had come half an hour early. Summing up his courage, his glanced at Maya before back at the woman, hoping that he'd get her name right. "Agent Lisbon I presume?" Holding out his hand, the agent seemed unamused as she briefly shook it before turning away with a wave of her hand. "Yes, now, what is it you wanted to speak to us about? We run on a tight schedule and getting a call this morning didn't help me make space for your visit." Nodding slightly, a red tone of embarrassment creeping across his cheek, Phoenix tried to distract himself by glancing at Maya before back at agent Lisbon, who had led them into a small lounge where a tall, pale-skinned man stood, leaning against a large desk, a mug held in his hands.

"We're here to talk to you about Dr. Harris Stornbitle. I'm the lawyer defending him and our detective who usually hands us information didn't have much on the case," He said, his voice stammering slightly as he sat down on one of the lounges, Maya sitting down next to him. "What we'd like to know is if you could possibly outline the evidence you have so as we can best equip ourselves," Maya said as calmly as she could and for a moment, Phoenix could have mistaken her for a lawyer, or her sister. Turning his attention to the man against the desk, whom he presumed was Patrick Jane, he couldn't help but look down, trying to avoid fainting as his eyesight swum. The way he was staring them down sent shivers down his spine as he gave a weak smile, nodding. Agent Lisbon seemed to now look amused, glancing at Mr Jane who just grinned, getting to his feet and joining them on the lounge, sending Phoenix's paranoia into overdrive as he looked at the man, blinking slightly. He was staring them down again, but everything was silent, not even Lisbon seemed to be saying anything as she took Jane's spot on the desk, an amused smirk on her face as she crossed her arms. Gulping slightly, Phoenix lent back as a small smile crossed Jane's face before he lent back, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about Lisbon, she's not a morning person, she gets better through the day," Jane said briefly, earning a glare from Lisbon as Phoenix continued to look at him as the consultant looks at him with piercing blue eyes. "You know you're case is hopeless, that the chances are that we have more evidence against your client is higher than what it would be worth taking the case but you still do because he said he didn't do it. You're hoping you can find a hole in the evidence to dig in but the chances of that are low too, but you still come looking. You amaze me Mr Wright." Phoenix gaped slightly, one side of his lip seeming to drop, as he felt sweat course down his forehead. How did he know that?! They had barely said anything yet! Gumshoe's advice came to mind as he groaned internally, nodding in submission. Jane seemed pleased with him as Lisbon gave a small snort. "Now you know how we find our evidence," Lisbon said with a smirk, reaching back and pulling a small tape out of the top drawer before tossing it at Phoenix, who because of his near-fainting condition missed it. As it land on the lounge next to him, he picked it up, fingers shaking slightly as he looked at Lisbon, confused.

Jane gave a soft laugh, grinning at Maya who he hadn't realised till now was watching Jane intensely, seemingly captivated by him. "What's this?" Phoenix asked softly as Lisbon folded her arms again. "The confession of your client to the claim, if that isn't enough proof, we have several other witness testimonies, no alibi for him, the murder weapon with his finger prints on it, even though he supposedly never stepped foot inside the house, the ties used to bind the victim up which hold fragments of the victims hair along with old skin flakes which all match his DNA along with security footage from the house." Lisbon seemed pleased with herself, while Phoenix the opposite as he stared at the agent, his heart now below mud level. he was right, both he and what Jane had said, it was hopeless, it was clear he did it and of course, now Phoenix had to go get his reputation ruined because he believed a stupid story.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump as Jane grinned at him, now sitting upright again. "Don't be depressed, you're reputation will be fine as long as you win your next case and stay away from any arrests made by us." Jane looked at Maya, even though Phoenix was still gaping, as the young spirit medium gave a small exclamation. "Are you a spirit medium too or something? Cause I didn't think the police liked using them." that seemed to wipe the smirk off both Lisbon and Jane's faces as he shook his head, the consultant standing up and moving back over to Lisbon. "No, I'm just observant. Used to pretend to be a Physic, till." Jane broke off as Lisbon glanced at him before standing up, pulling a large box out from behind what he now realised was her desk and throwing it over to Phoenix who this time caught it. "There's your evidence against, once you've finished looking through it you can give it to the prosecutors office for us." Lisbon said quickly, her voice harsh and clearly annoyed as Phoenix glared at Maya, who just looked confused.

Climbing quickly to his feet Phoenix turned, nodding to Jane who wasn't looking, instead staring down at his shoes before moving out of the room, ushered by Lisbon and followed by Maya. "That will be everything, right?" She said quickly, green eyes narrowed with a flare that he could mistake as the urge to kill. Nodding, he gulped again. _"Yes thanks, we'll be going now before your friend there starts finding out my history by looking at me or before you murder me for what my assistant said." _Turning he saw Lisbon point down the hallway. "I trust you can find your way out without getting distracted." Before he could reply, the agent was gone, back in the office where through the blinds he could see her next to the consultant, seeming to be comforting him. Glaring at Maya, who had an innocent look on her face, he sighed, starting down the hall. "How was I supposed to know Nick? He knew too much to just be looking at you." Phoenix looked at Maya for a moment before shaking his head, box held tightly in his arms. "Don't matter, let's just get back to the office." _"Edgeworth's going to be overly happy now, he had something to pound into my head for the rest of my miserable life"_ Looking at Maya as they reached the doors, he could see she was debating if she should say something.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, opening up the set of doors before unfolding his umbrella. Glancing at his companion, Maya grinned. "Any chance we could get something to eat before we get back open the bus? I'm starving!" His jaw dropped. _"Some things never change." _he thought to himself before walking out into the rain.


End file.
